


太陽

by Souya0420



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 15:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Souya0420/pseuds/Souya0420
Summary: 非常短同樣屬於一時興起的隨筆





	太陽

　　日向君的笑容是金色的，染了些泡芙的味道。

　　軟綿綿的。我甚至不知道他什麼時候開始喜歡的甜食，只是在他笑瞇瞇地蹭過來時——那甜味張狂得過分——抬手抵住了他的額頭，我光是想像日向君用那樣的笑將奶油和著淚水咕嚕吞下肚，就感到一陣眩暈。他可能是傻子，也或許不是他。

　　日向君是我的太陽，他把一切低落、傷害和別人的閒言閒語都化為烏有，將希望以及新生帶給世界。那樣灼熱的溫度是其他人無法企及的，似乎是懼怕我因此受傷，每每伸手想要觸碰，他卻不動聲色地退後，我的手連火焰的邊緣都未曾搆著。

　　我和別人是一樣的嗎？還是說，你連「自己」都拒於門外了？

　　在我擅自苦惱起來時，他又佯裝什麼事也沒發生地挨近，繞著我周遭打轉，光線流動，我的腳步卻始終在原地停留。

　　又來了。

　　明明是太陽，明明是我的世界中最耀眼的那一處，為什麼不待在人群的中心，享受本應得的交際和歡樂，而要來追著不會發光的月亮呢？

　　「喜歡需要理由嗎？」湖綠色的雙眼朝我緩緩眨了兩下，像是撲騰著羽翼的雛鳥。

　　「因為裕太君是我的弟弟、是重要的家人、是半身，雖然一直以來都是這樣說的，但是總覺得，如今聽來越來越像藉口了。我的情感，是需要用容器盛裝起來才能傳遞出的東西嗎？」

　　他無比認真地說出這番話，我卻聽得一愣一愣的。

　　「比起因為某些原因才喜歡裕太君，倒不如說因為是裕太君所以才喜歡。」

　　……是這樣呢。

　　——在夕陽壓向地平線前，滿月已悄然升起。

　　我因你而有了光芒，所以請你別離我遠去。

　　他又湊過來了，而這次我沒有再推開。

　　那柔軟的發間鍍上一層發亮的陰影。

　　日向君的笑容是金色的，染了些幸福的味道。

　　啊、當然還有……

　　啾。

　　我的。


End file.
